The Introverted Adventure
by AgentPanda99
Summary: Raina is a 17 year old girl that works as a servant in Madam Yanamai household. Raina just wants to live her life to it's fullest, will she be able to keep up with a certain pirate crew. Travel along Raina on her adventure with the misfits crew, the Straw Hat pirates. (ONHOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers, This is my first story I have every wrote, so I'm a little nervous, but please enjoy. Info about this story is that it's going to be long af. I don't know what island/ arc this story should be after, but if you have any ideas please leave it in the comments it would help a lot. Please tell me how I can improve too. Thank you! Also, I hope you like my OC (^.^)**

On the grand line, there is an island that is quite beautiful with trees and public gardens around the city. The island has over 15 ports where pirates, marines, and regular travelers restock their materials, food, get new clothes, furniture, really anything you can imagine you can get. Their society is separated into three districts. District 1 is the wealth people, District 2 is the people who are bourgeois, and the last district is the where the poor people live in District Z. This island that is home to over 50,000 people is dubbed Porto Gustusa. In the city, there is a 17 year old girl that works as a servant for the house of Madame Yanamai with her mother. This servant girl is identified as Sparhawk Cherushi but is mostly commonly know as just Cherushi. This story mostly follows Cherushi trying to make a life for herself and to have a purpose in life, that isn't just serving as a servant in a household. Now let's start our journey.

Purupurupuru...purupurupuru...purupurupuru. As the Den Den Mushi stopped ringing. Cherushi was happily dreaming about fighting, but as she was about to win the fight, another round of ringing, a lot louder than the first set of rings interrupting her dream. With her drowsiness still affecting her, she attempted to reach to grab the den den mushi on her nightstand but instead knocks over her glass of water onto the floor. As soon as the water hits the wood, Cherushi is awakened and quickly goes into the bathroom to get a towel to clean up the mess. Once the mess was all cleaned the den den mushi started to ring again, it had an angry look on it. She was nervous to pick it up, as she was putting it to her ear, A woman yelled from the other side, Cherushi flinched at the voice "Get your ass out of bed and serve me breakfast." The woman hung up as Cherushi was about to explain. She panicked, she quickly made her room clean until it sparkled like a diamond, and replaced her pj's with her maid uniform.

She looked up at the full body mirror to sees herself. A short girl that is only 5'3" with long light brown hair that curls at the tips, her not so skinny body, her blues eye with a hint of gray around her pupils and her light pink lips. As she was leaving her room, she paused almost forgetting to take off her necklace her mother gave her when she was just a baby. If the Madame Yanamai finds out she has any jewelry, she will take it for her own or sell it for money. Cherushi kneels down onto the floor next to her bed and puts it in a small box and covers with extra sheets. She rushes down the stairs to grab her breakfast and Madame's daily glass of white wine from the kitchen. She politely says good morning to the head chief then departs the area with the cart heading towards the dining room. Cherushi pushes open the door and slowly pushing the cart to the end of the table.

"Um Hello Madam here is your breakfast which is a two croissants with jam and butter, also your beverage is white wine as always." Madame Yanamai looks up from her newspaper and grunts to show that she noticed.

Cherushi bows and stands by the pillars only 5 feet away to wait until Madame is done like usually. Cherushi studies Madam Yanamia, her short straight black hair that stops at her chin. She is a beauty woman, skinny, pale skin with her full pretty dark pink colored lips, and her eyes are bright dark blue. Cherushi always felt jealous of her Madam.

A few minutes has passed and there is a knock at the door. Madame calls the person in. The door opens to reveal Cherushi's mother. When she sees her mother, she waves a little, and her mother smiles a small smile to her. Her mother looks ahead and quickly walks over to the Madame. Her mother reports that Madame has a meeting in 30 minutes with the banker. Yanamai replies with "Yes, yes, that filthy banker, always says that I should give money to the city. Bah bah bah bah and bah. Then he's going to talk about that I should pay the taxes of this fine city. Well, I say fuck that." She takes a sip of her wine. "Okay I'm done with my wine and breakfast, I've lost my appetite."

Cherushi speaks are bold as she can "Are you sure Madame, you didn't even touch the food."

"Phew! it was too dry to eat, just throw it away." Cherushi takes the plate first, but instead of putting in the trash barrel underneath the cart, she raps the croissants in a napkin and shoves it into her dress pocket. Her mother went to grab the half empty glass of wine, but it spilled onto the tablecloth and onto Madame Yanamai. Cherushi froze because she knows what is going to happen. Yanamia yelped at the unsuspected substance flowed onto her black dress. Cherushi's mother bowed repeatedly and saying "I'm sorry Madame Yanamai" every time. Yanamia didn't speak but got up out of her chair. Cherushi felt the bad aura in the air and disliked the feel. Yanamai walked over to Cherushi mom and yell "You old hag, how dare you, you think this is funny… I gave you a home many years ago, so why aren't you grateful, why do you do everything wrong! That's why your husband left you!"

Angry was building up in Cherushi's stomach as she watched the scene unfold, but she had to push it down, because any harm a servant inflicts onto the Madame, they will be punished and lose their jobs. Her mother eyes filled up with tears, she looked down in shame. As Yanamai's hand was put high in the air, Cherushi knew what was coming and as Madame Yanamia hand came fast to slap Cherushi's mother. All you hear is 'Smack', but It never touched her mother, at the last second Cherushi rushed over and took the hit. There was a red hand print on Cherushi face and it hurt like hell, but she didn't care and pushed all the pain away from the best she can and stood her place, glaring at Madame Yanamai, for even trying to hurt her mother. Her mother looks appalled for her daughter taking her punishment. A few seconds later Yanamai spoke "Leave me at once, don't bother cleaning I'll get another servant to clean this mess. They left at once.

"Why did you do that, my daughter, why, why, I deserved it. I made the mistake." Tears streaming down Mrs. Sparhawk cheeks. "Mama..." Cherushi tightly hugs her mother and whispers,"I never want to see the people who take care of me hurt. She had no right to hit my mother. I don't care what she did for us in the past. Cherushi cries too due to the pain on her cheek and wanting to leave this place with her mother. "Let's put some ice on it, okay. Come" Cherushi mother smiles to lighten the mood up.

At noon Cherushi left District 1 and headed over to District Z, but why?

Cherushi knocks on the door of a small shake that is only 7 inches taller than she is."Oh, Cherushi your here again, why? said a short 65-year-old woman who can barely stand."Well, I come every week." Cherushi smiles to the old lady, that causes the old lady to laugh and pats the 17-year-old girl on the head. "You are always so good to us, Cherushi." Once that was said a young girl about four comes over to the door, shyly. She perks up when she sees who's outside the door, and ran cheerfully to Cherushi "Cherushi! You're here, I missed you so much." the little girl said as she hugged Cherushi. Cheruchi giggled and hugged back "I came every week Rei." said as she Cheruchi giggled and hugged back "I come every week Rei." said as she let go of Rei and reached into her pocket to get the food. "I also snuck this too, sorry it wasn't as much as last weeks, but I will bring more tonight for dinner." She showed the two the two well-made croissants. "You are always too kind to us." the old lady said. "Thank you." They both take a big bite. "AHHH It's so good." Rei and her grandmother said and began to tear up. "No, need to thank me, it's what a normal person would, well I must get back. I'll see you two tonight. Also,we are going to clean your house" Cherushi winked and smiled and she left the house.

"Grandmother... why does Cherushi clean our house every time she comes over?" Rei questioned. "Well my dear, she has been a made for ten years now, it's not a molded trait into her personality, every mess she sees she has to clean, it's a habit I guess. The old lady started to chuckle. "Oh, Cherushi I hope you find a better future." The lady thought as she started at the door where the servant girl left.

As Cherushi was walking through District Z and 2, picking up every trash she sees on the ground. She hated this, every mess she sees she has an urge to clean it up. When people started to stare and she would turn red in the face due to all the attention. Cherushi arrived at the awful place she had to be at. She opened the door to see Madame Yanamai throwing glass cups at the banker "I DON"T STEAL MONEY FROM THE CITY, YOU BASTARD!"

Cherushi knew the Madame was lying, but she couldn't say anything because she and her mother would be killed by the underground agents that Yanamai have under her command. She knew that the banker will be killed, and she hated herself for not saving a life of someone who was trying to make District Z not as poor. She wanted to cry but held it in. Once the banker left, the last time she will see him. Cherushi started to clean up the glass like the other servants. Yanamai left to calm her nerves in her study.

After all the chores Cherushi had to complete, she headed towards the study. She stood outside the door and heard the madame talking so she pressed her ear against the door to hear the conversation more clearly. What Cherushi heard was heartbreaking and disgusting.

"So you killed him" "Yes madame, did you also request to kill his son and wife, am I correct." "I did... you did well agent. Soon this city will be mine." Yanamai chuckled and hung up the den den mushi.

Cherushi eyes widened and left to search for her mother. "Mama! mama! MAMA, Oh there you are." "Yes my daughter, why are you crying, did the Madame hit you again, I'm sor.. " No mom she didn't, she..she killed the banker. Cherushi mother eyes went wide "Don't be silly, we knew she steals but doesn't kill, You get to be kidding my daughter, don't lie. Cherushi looks down and shakes her head. "If the Madame finds out that we know her plan, she will kill both of us, we have to serve dinner to the Madame, my baby please stay calm."

Time ship-(first chapter and I'm too lazy to type that scene.)

It was getting dark and Cherushi was bringing food to Rei and her grandmother. Madame had two turkeys and only ate a couple of slices. They will have food for a week or two. She knocked on the door and Rei opened up with a smile on her face. Cherushi put on a fake smile due to what happened to the banker. The Rei and her grandmother said Hello to Cherushi. Cherushi said hello to the both of them then walked towards the kitchen to place the food into the fridge. Cherushi took a deep breath and started to clean the messes around the house. The old lady and Rei sweat dropped. Their home looked like the cleanest they have every seen it. Cleaning always took Cherushi mind off things. After eating Rei grandmother put Rei to bed, and came back and sat on the old ripped couch, which Cherushi made a note to fix up the next time she comes over. Rei's grandmother gestures Cherushi to come sit with her. Cherushi sat back on the couch and waited for her to speak.

After eating Rei grandmother put Rei to bed, and came back and sat on the old ripped couch, which Cherushi made a note to fix up the next time she comes over. Rei's grandmother gestures Cherushi to come sit with her. Cherushi sat back on the couch and waited for her to speak. Cherushi was surprised when the woman grabbed both of her hands. "I wanted to say thank you for all you did for the both of us, but you don't have to do it anymore." The grandmother smiled. Cherushi was dumbstruck "But I love to help you, but I'm really confused, am I annoying you."

"No, No my dear. That's not, the problem. I have decided that Rei and I are leaving Porto Gustusa tomorrow, We are going to find a better life somewhere else."

"I'm happy and I support you with all my heart, but it's dangerous to travel alone, in these water. Do you even know how to navigate?"

The old women chuckled "Indeed I do, I'll tell you a secret." Cherushi leaned in close. "Long ago in my youthful years, I was a navigator on a pirate ship." This confused the heck out of Cheruchi. "Wait, what! Hold on your sea monster, You a pirate? A nice lady is a pirate." "Yes, Miss. Sparhawk, I was and not all pirates are mean scary villains, there were some nice ones."

"Yes, Miss. Sparhawk, I was and not all pirates are mean scary villains, there were some nice ones." "This changes my whole view of pirates, my plan was once I got a good amount of money for my mom to live alone, I was going to become a marine and travel the world, but pirates have more freedom and they don't have to follow orders, but if I join a good pirate crew, we..." "Wait Cherushi being a pirate ain't easy, you have to know how to fight, you are alway being chased by marines, it's a dangerous job."

"I always wanted to see the world to have my own adventure, I don't want to be a servant of the evil Madame Yanamai, but I have to wait until my mother has enough money to live more many years in at least in District 2." Cherushi states. "I know and you should, but not as a pirate." The grandmother sadly remarkers "Don't change your plan because of my old career, Okay my dear. Be by the District 2 restock port 1 by noon to see us leave." "I will, I'll miss you both." "I'll miss you as well,but It's getting late young one, goodnight and see you at noon." Cherushi then tightly hugs Rei's grandmother and takes her leave to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherushi made it to her home and is getting ready for bed. She hugs her mother and heads up to her room. Around 2 am Cherushi was jointed awake by a sound, she believed it came from outside. She got up and headed towards the window, she pulled back her curtains just a bit to peak outside. She saw a group of men with weapons, she jumped back from the window and bolted towards her closest. She grabbed her weapon a brown bow and her quiver filled with special arrows and regular arrows. She slung the quiver onto her back.

Cherushi went to her mother's room next to her's and shook her mother awake. "Mom wake up, mom, there are people outside with weapons, I think they are hear for the Madame!" Her mother jumped awake and said "Okay hurry to Madame Yanamai, I'll round up the guard and alert them. Stay safe my daughter" "You too mom, I love you." They parted their way. Cherushi went to Madame Yanamai room on the third floor and her mother went down the stairs, Cherushi looked back to her mother 'Please be safe mother.' She thought.

Cherushi reached Madame door and bursted into it. "Madame people are here! Bad people I believe their here to kill you!" "Huh, oh it's you, what are you blabbering about. Can't you let me sleep." 'Well you can sleep when your died.' "Madame people are here to kill you no time to sleep we need to get you out of the area and into the forest until the men leave."

Madame Yanamai eyes widen "Oh you should've said that before Cherushi." "I did" Cherushi mumble under her breathe. "Let's go, you better keep me alive." "I will you are my Madame" They ran down the stairs to the second floor with Cherushi leading. They saw a large group of men fighting with the Madame's guards on the first floor. Cherushi took out one of her arrows and loaded the arrow onto the bow.

She saw one of the guards struggling, she pulled back the string *Singular Arrow Piercing shot* she let go of the string and the arrow went straight towards the guy that was fighting the struggling guard. The arrow pierced through the man's arm and he fell to the ground screaming. The group of men looked where the arrow was coming from and saw the Madame. One of the men yelled "There she is! Get her!" They all started to run towards the stairs, some of the guards stopping a few. Cherushi had to think fast and grabbed Madame Yanamai hand and rushed to the window.

Cherushi broke the window and grabbed another arrow, set it up and aimed at a tree and yelled *Singular arrow zip-line* and she let go. Once the arrow was let go the rope came out of the back of the arrow and hit the tree trunk. Cherushi tied the rope arrow poll near the edge of the balcony and took out two rags and handed one to Madame Yanamai and told her to go now. Yanamai put the rag on the rope and slide down as Cherushi was shooting arrows at the men. Once some men were down she sling her bow over her shoulder and position the rag over the rope and flung herself from the window. 'I'm going to die, I'm about to die' she yelling in her head. Cherushi let go and tumbled onto the grass before she had a face full of tree trunk. Cherushi took a knife out of her quiver and cut the rope before nobody else could follow them. She looked towards the window to see a group of men pointing at them and they left the window. Cherushi panicked knowing they will reach them any minute and grabbed her madame's hand and bolted into the woods. The only light that helped them see their way was the moon and that wasn't very helpful. Cherushi led Yanamai towards the end of the forest and into a ditch.

"Stay her Madame I'll head back to the house and grab more guards. We will fight them to protect you." Once said she left running to the house. Once Cherushi got to the open house front door she saw many wounded men on the floor. She was confused of how all the men were defeated. The guards were also confused but pushed it off that they did it. Cherushi was now concerned if her mother was okay.

"Mother, where are you! Mother! Mother!" A sound of a door creaking open behind her. She turned around seeing her mom walking out. Cherushi gave her mother a big hug. "Thank god your okay." Her mother said "How is the Madame." "Umm she's in the forest alone hiding." "Go get her Cherushi, she will be mad if you don't get her, what if the men got her." "Mom I don't think the bad men got her they were all defected, but I'll get her, and if one man was still alive I bet the madame would handle herself."

Might include a man still alive and Cherushi kills him to protect (MY)and she drops the bow and cries

~~~Time skip~~~

It's now 11:50 am the next day and Cherushi is running towards District 2 to see Rei and Rei's grandmother to bid them goodbye and to have a safe journey. "Come on legs don't fail me now!" Cherushi yells with a hint of breath shortage. She makes it to the port at 11:57 am. She sees Rei and her grandmother near a small boat. "Rei! Grandmother! I here!" They both look in the direction where the yell is coming from. "You came." The grandmother of Rei smiled. "Why wouldn't I come." "We heard what happened last night are you and your mother okay." "We are both fine, but I can't believe your leaving Porto Gustusa." Tears begin to develop into Cherushi eyes. "I know but it's will be better for Rei future." "Miss. Cherushi we will see you again." Rei hugged Cherushi leg. "I hope so." Cherushi smile and hugged Rei back.

"Oh it's noon already. Cherushi you helped both of us through rough times, once I earn more money to afford something nice, I will repay you." Rei's grandmother said and hugged Cherushi. Cherushi hugged back and said "There's no need to repay me. How about the repayment is you get a better life and have a safe journey getting there." Cherushi look at both of them. "The both of you." Rei grandmother started to cry "Your so kind child, goodbye Cherushi." They both got into the boat. Cherushi untied the ropes and gave them a push. "Bye Cherushi!" Rei yelled. Rei's grandmother started to row the boat. Cherushi was surprised that for a short that can barely stand 65 year old women can row a boat. Cherushi waved to them until they weren't in her view anymore. Cherushi went back to the house imagining all the wonderful things Rei will do when she gets older.

~On the Going Merry~

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan!" A certain blonde haired cook heart in his eyes, well one visibly eye. "Can I get you lady anything to drink?" He asked the two pirate women sitting on beach chairs "Hmm a strawberry smoothie." Nami said. Robin looked up from her book and said "Tea please." "Be right out my dears." Then sanji swirled back into the kitchen. Zoro looks at the door where the cook just left and low key said Idoit then goes back to the nap he was woken up from. Robin smiles and goes back to her book, as Nami tans again.

Usopp was in the crows nest looking around with the binoculars, when he saw an island in the east. He yelled to the crew "Hey! I see an island east of us."Everyone looks up at Usopp as he is coming down. Sanji comes out of the kitchen with the girl's drinks and gives it to them. Luffy smiles and comments "Really, Let's head to it." "We should restock, the supplies are low from our journey since Alabasta" Nami looks at the log pose that's the arrow is pointing to the island then sips her smoothie.

Usopp redirects the course of the Going Merry east to head towards the island. Luffy chanting "Island... Island... Island...Island." Usopp calls over to Nami " Nami what's the island called?" "Don't know? Do you know Robin or any information about it?" Robin thought for a moment then spoke " I believe it's called Porto Gurstusa. It's a restock island for pirates and marines, so we better be careful. Right captain? Luffy smiles "sure."

Nami sweatdropped "Luffy be careful, no fooling around. We are just getting supplies. He's not even listening" "Also if I remember correctly there's a powerful person on this island that took money from the citizens, but if was never confirmed. There's going to be many marines station here.

Usopp started to freak out "What! Powerful person that will probably kill us. Let's not go to this Porto place. Why can't we pick a nice less dangerous place to restock." "We wouldn't last a another week it this one stealing the food." Sanji said while gesturing over to the rubbery captain.

~Back to Cherushi~

"Madame I'm back." Cherushi told Madame Yanamai that stilled lied in her bed. "Cherushi bring your bow. Cherushi was slightly confused but waited until Yanamai was finish speaking to know what was going on. "It seems your surprised, well due to the recent attack it's dangerous for me. We are going into town and I would you to round up two strong guards to protect me including you." Cherushi replied with Yes Madame and went on her way to complete her order.

~Return to the Straw Hats~

The Straw hats dock at a dock in District 1. Already Luffy has jumped ship to go look for food. While getting ready to go out to get supplies. Robin sees the powerful person. Robin stares at the women. "Robin what are looking at?" Nami looks in the same direction as Robin. "That is Madame Yanamai." Everyone looks too. "She's so beautiful." Sanji said getting heart in his eyes. Nami hits sanji in the head.

As the four people including the two guards, Madame Yanamai, and a girl with a bow and quiver in a maids outfit. Sanji gets up and looks at the other girl "Two gorgeous women." People in the streets are moving out of the way of the group. Zoro comments as he leans against the railing "Doesn't seem that powerful to me, she needs guards to protect her."

Chopper comes out of a room "I'm going to find herbs and medicine in the market." "I'll come along Doctor, If you don't mind, I hope to find more books." Robin said. Chopper nods in agreement. Zoro goes across the ship and sits and places his swords next to him, then closing his eyes gesturing that he's taking a nap. Usopp stays on the ship to repair any damages done to the Going Merry. Nami calls Sanji over and asks well more orders "Sanji, come with me to get new clothes." Sanji happily accepts her request. They all get off besides Zoro and Usopp

~Back to Cherushi~

Cherushi looks from the corner of her eye and see the ship and the group of people walking towards the market and quickly looks forward. "Why are we in town Madame?" "I'm having Lunch with an old friend of my Cherushi." Cherushi nods, but is wonder who is the person the Madame is meeting because madame only goes out into town if it's very important.

They arrive at a cafe and they walk in. Madame sits with a man that has a black hat on and a black suit. Madame tells the two guards to stand outside for anything out of order. Cherushi awkwardly waits until madame gives her orders, but instead Yanamai just waves her hand says go somewhere else.

Cherushi walked 10 feet away from their table. She places her bow and quiver against the wall and sits against it. It had a perfect view of the whole café. She saw a teen about her age maybe older, eating a large amount of food. Cherushi eyes widen, cherushi didn't mind it, it was quite funny to her. She started to giggle, but she stopped realizing people might think she's crazy if they see a random girl sitting on the floor laughing to herself.

The door opened revealing the group she saw before by the pirate looking ship. A cute little animal Cherushi believe it was a dog wait maybe a deer, but then it talked "Ah! There you are Luffy." Cherushi eyes widen, she couldn't believed an animal just talked. Then a young women with short orange hair spoke with a hint of anger "Luffy, Do you think this food is free." The boy who was stuffing his face, she believe this name was Luffy because the other two called him. He laughed and said "It's taste."

Another guy spoke, he had a long nose and brown curly hair "Might as well get something." After he said that everyone else sits. Cherushi goes back to trying to listen into Yanamai and the man's conversation.

~Back the Straw hats~

Usopp started to feel hungry. He picked up the menu and called over the waiter. The waiter walked over to their table "What could I get for you." "I'll get the Pike." Usopp spoke. The waiter looked to zoro and was a little scared to even speak. "Sake and a large plate of rice balls." The waiter wrote the order in the notebook and went to the next person which was Robin "I'll just have tea." Then Nami ordered "A fruit salad." Chopper ordered chocolate covered strawberries and Sanji ordered swordfish.

"Will that be all." Nami replied with a yes and the waiter left to the kitchen. About 20 minutes after their food is all done and they dug in. Nami looked order to scan the room and she saw Yanamai with a man. "Isn't that the women we saw early Robin?" "Yes, I don't know who the man is."

Sanji sets down his fork and look over to the women. "There is the lovely beautiful lady, I must gift her a rose." He reaches to the centerpiece and grabs a rose. He begun to walk to the women. "Sanji wait." Nami signed "What an idiot."

Cherushi sees the blonde haired man from the other table walking towards Madame Yanamai and she reached for her bow and quiver, then she waited to see what will happen.

The man spoke thus "The sun is so bright in my eyes, but it's just a beautiful lady in front of me. I'll give you this rose, but this rose doesn't compare to your pureness." Cheruchi rolled her eyes 'Pure?' and she squeezed the bow handle.

Madame Yanamia looked at him in a confused stare, but it quickly turned into a smirk. Cheruchi knew what will happen now and slowly stood straight up. Some of the Straw hats looked at her, then back a Madame and the blonde man. Madame snapped her fingers. That was the cue for Cherushi. She leaped behind the man and pulled an arrow back and aimed it at the man's heart.

The people from the table looked surprised. All of them had their guard up, she could tell. Madame Yanamai "My memehehehe, you are a handsome fellow, but as you can see I'm on a date. Leave me alone or you'll get an arrow through your heart by my servant.

Sanji looked behind him to see the face of attractive girl that has an arrow aiming at him heart. Sanji could see in her sees that she has fear of something bad will come out of this. "I guess it's time to go." Madame looked at the man across the table "Goodbye my sweet." She winked to the man. "Cherushi let's go."

Cherushi reattached her bow and put her arrow back into the quiver and turned to follow her Madame out of the cafe. The man stood up and walked passed Sanji and headed out the door. Sanji walked back to the table with a confused look. Nami said to Sanji "Sanji you okay." Sanji came back to earth "I'm fine Nami-san."


End file.
